Last Christmas
by ifanimegoeslikethis
Summary: "Last Christmas, i gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away..." it has been year since Hilda was gone, Oga regretted that night. This year, he gave it to someone special, to someone special who's waiting under the Giant Christmas tree.


**YAhoo! just a little longer and Christmas is here!**

**i made a fanfic about this one! hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beelzebub!xD**

* * *

**Last Christmas**

"_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart…"_

It wasn't a minute late when Oga noticed that it was already snowing. He's in a race with time to the point that he couldn't notice what's happening around him, but the cold touch of the snow that melted in his face caught his attention. Yes, it's Christmas. Many people brawled with the thick crowd of people who were busy buying presents for gift giving, buying all the necessary ingredients for a small feast with family and other common practices every Christmas. He was in the shopping district for almost two hours, searching for the right gift to give to her sister.

"If I bought something that is not to her liking, she would kill me. I can't afford to buy the wrong thing. I should have brought Kunieda with me," and he let a heavy sigh out.

"I'm here you know," speak of the devil, it was Aoi, who greeted him with a big smile on her face.

"Ow, you're here, just my luck."

"So what do you want from me?"

"Can you help me buy present for my sister? I'm really at lost here," he pleaded.

"Why, of course. I'll give you a hand."

"Thanks. That'll help me," and he returned the favor with a smile.

As they were about to leave, the two stumbled upon a giant Christmas tree. He became nostalgic all of a sudden. He remembered that that is the same tree… Hilda and him tied some letter around the tree, the same tree where he should have done what he was regretting by now.

"… _but the very next day, you gave it away…"_

* * *

"Did I made you waiting for too long?" Hilda surprised Oga by a sudden question.

"Uh, yeah. What the hell took you so long?" Oga asked in a pissed manner.

"Well I made sure that the master isn't feeling cold."

"Well whatever, let's go," he suggested.

The two went wandering around the shopping district of Ishiyama, when they suddenly stumbled upon a giant Christmas tree.

"Beautiful… what is that?" Hilda asked with awe in her eyes. For the first time she was amazed by a normal thing form his world.

"Hoh… you like it?" Oga teased.

"Just answer it."

"It's a Christmas tree," Oga told her and looked above the tree. He was fascinated by it too.

"Well what are they doing?" Hilda wondered and pointed at the couples who were tying some paper around the fence surrounding the tree.

"Ah, it's a tradition. If you want your relationship last forever, they say," he explained to Hilda.

"I see…"

"You want to tie some?"

Hilda was surprised. Is he saying that they are some kind of couple? Well, she didn't mind the small details though, and she smiled back at him.

"Yeah, sure."

They wrote together on the paper. They wrote their wishes for each other, as well as their wish for Beel. As they finished it, Oga tied it around the fence. He paused for a while.

"What's wrong?" Hilda asked, as she noticed that Oga was having a hard time.

"The thing is…"

"Hm?"

"The thing is…"

Deep inside of him, he wanted to say that, there is a mistletoe, and we all knew that what it means when you are standing under the mistletoe. Hilda was airheaded about what he meant. But for some instance, he said this:

"Hey! Don't get the wrong idea! I just wanted to wish to Santa that I want you to change your rotten attitude! That's all!" and he snubbed her.

"Is that so? You know what I had the same idea…" and she gave him a cunning smirk.

"WHAT?!"

"Let's get going already, it's almost midnight…"

"You're right…" and their night ended without Oga having told her what he really wanted to say back then. They walked together home, Hilda was leading the way. Oga just watched her back as they walked.

The next day, he found out that neither Beel nor Hilda are home. Misaki told him that, the moment she woke up, there are no sign of the two. They left him without even telling him where they are going, or at least without such goodbye.

He regretted that night.

* * *

"…_this year, to save me from tears, I gave it to someone special…"_

"Hey, are you listening?" Aoi asked as she noticed that Oga wasn't paying any attention to a single thing she was saying from the start.

"Ah! I just remembered something…"

"Hilda, isn't it?" Aoi's happy face turned about face. Sadness was heard in her voice.

"No. it's just…"

"No, it's okay. I missed them too, specially Beel-chan…"

"Kunieda…"

"Oga… there is something I wanted to ask you…"

"What is it?"

"Last year, when I confessed to you, how did you felt back then?" Aoi asked all of a sudden. It's been a year, why bring that up now? He was always accepting Kunieda's invitations about going out. But why is that? Does he really like the fact that they are somewhat going on a friendly date? Or is he just merely using her to cloud his regret? Whichever of the reasons are true, he still can't identify which is his real motive.

"How did you felt back then?" Aoi asked again, with slight aggressiveness in her tone.

"I…"

Aoi waited patiently for his answer.

"I…I…" he stuttered as he don't know what to say. Can he really tell what he is feeling right now? He doesn't want to tell a sudden lie to her. He knew he was an oblivious idiot, but when it comes to this kind of thing, he can't help it. He's a man after all.

"I don't know it's just that…" he's so confused. He doesn't want to be tied in a commitment by answering a complicated yes, yet he doesn't want to hurt her by answering a painful no. Mix emotions were flowing inside of him.

"Um—"

"Sorry!" Aoi interrupted him before he could say anything.

"Huh?"

"I didn't mean to force you… what's important is that you tried," and she smiled gently. Even though she's smiling with dignity outside, she's crying like a baby inside. His silence proves it all.

"Now then, how about searching for a gift for Misaki-san?" Aoi suggested.

"Oh! You're right!" and they went off.

* * *

"Please Nene, I'm begging you! Can we go out again? Just like last year! Please!" Furuichi begged and pleaded through the phone. He was been bugging Nene since yesterday.

"Would you give it a rest already! I don't want to go on a date!" Nene screamed through the phone that made Furuichi's ear burst.

"Date? But I didn't said anything about date…" Furuichi wondered.

Nene gulped. That was shameful of her that she slipped her tongue. This gave Furuichi an idea.

"Then… if we go on a date—"

"Alright, alright! I'll go with you, I'll go with you! Just don't tell the Red Tails about this, okay?!" Nene was on the peak of panicking when she realized that Furuichi will use that to blackmail her. She had no other choice but to go out with him on date.

"Alright! Let's go!" he was overjoyed.

* * *

"No! I want to go with Paako! I'm not going if she's not here!" Futaba whined while Kanzaki was on the verge of giving up.

"I told you already that Paako isn't my girlfriend! Why would I go on date with her?!"

"NO! I want her to tag along! Call her immediately!" and she continue to bring havoc to his life.

"Hajime! You fool! What are you doing making your niece cry! Grant her wish now!" and his father just barged in the conversation.

"Shut up you old fart! Don't just barged in other people's conversation—Oi! Listen to me, dammit!"

"Futaba, what is it that you want?"her old geezer asked her.

"Well then for now you'll be useful. Summon this girl immediately!" and she raised Yuka's picture for her grandfather to see her.

"Alright! Leave it to us!"

He commanded his concubines to summon Yuka on the spot. After a few minutes…

"Futaba, she's here!"

"Paako!"

"What are you doing here Paako?!" Kanzaki wondered.

"I should ask the same question! Why the hell did I just came here? Oh! Futaba-chin!"

"I want to go out! I want you and Hajime to take me out!"

"WHAT?!" the two jinxed. What the hell is Futaba thinking?

The little girl smirked. They were doomed.

* * *

"…_Once bitten and twice shy…"_

It's already 11 am, one hour to go and Christmas is over. Oga's family were having a small party downstairs, while Oga was just lying in his bed while waiting for the Christmas to pass by. Nothing's reall special this year, he thought. He was sleepy and his eyes were starting to shut. When he finally decided to sleep, he snored until he fell into a deep sleep. He was having a good, nice sleeping when he suddenly heard something moving in his room.

"WHO THE HELL IS THERE?!" he jerked up and found no one. But the windows were open.

"Hm?" as he wandered his head around the room, something caught his attention, a white box on top of his desk. He stood up and walked towards it. He was surprised to saw that it was address to him. He untied the ribbon that was sealing the box and to his surprise, he found that the box was filled with his favorite croquettes.

"These are… croquettes?" he wondered.

He picked one and stared at it.

'No mistake, this is a croquette! But who the hell would leave a croquette behind?' and his curiosity lead him to tasting it.

"BWAH! DISGUSTING! WHAT IS THIS FOOD! JUST LIKE HILDA'S!"

What? Just like Hilda's…

He rushed to get up to get the paper attached to it. He opened it and read the content.

"For Tatsumi… from Hilda."

"Hilda…"

* * *

He rushed to change and he slammed the door. He ran as fast as he could. Even though he don't know where she is, something's telling him to go there: to the Giant Christmas Tree at the shopping district.

He arrived at the scene to found that there are many people loitering around the district. With this thick crowd of people, he can't find Hilda so easily.

"Hilda!" he called.

"Shit!"

He kept his desperate search for Hilda. If only…

"Move it! Get out of my way!" he pushed himself through the crowd. He was now heading towards the tree. The more he pushed, the more it is harder to get through. But desperation is desperation. He finally got through. And the tree always amazed him. From a far, he saw a young woman who's standing with her back facing him. Her hair was tied in a bun. Oga's eyes widened in surprise. He walked towards the girl. He touched her by the shoulder, and she turned around.

"… _I kept my distance but you still catch my eye…"_

"It's been a while… Tatsumi…"

"… _tell me baby, do you recognize me…"_

"…" he was speechless.

"… _well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me…"_

"I'm back. What do you say?" and she gave him a cunning smirk.

"…"

"Did Santa stole your ability to speak? Why are you—" she was stopped by a sudden hug. He squeezed her so tight that she can't even breathe. Does he missed her this much?

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU DAMN WOMAN?!" he screamed on top of his lungs.

"What? Do you really missed me that much? It's just been 3 days…"

"3 days…?"

"I went back to the Demon World to celebrate this so called Christmas with the Kingdom. What about that?" she raised an eyebrow at the stupid guy in front of her, who 's still holding her tight.

"3 days?! Don't fuck with me! It's been a whole year! 1 whole year since you been gone!"

"Oh! I forgot! 3 days in my hometown is the same as 1 year here."

"What?" Oga asked in bewilderment.

"Now, if you don't mind letting me go—" before Hilda could finished it, Oga hug her even more. He doesn't matter anymore about the days or years, cause the most important thing is in front of him already.

He let go and he brushed Hilda's hair that covers her left eye aside. That way, he can see her normally. He leaned forward as if he was going to kiss her, but Hilda stopped him. She smiled.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hilda asked mockingly. "I already saw you doing this long before you planned. But why?"

"Hilda… the thing is… there is a mistletoe…"

"Mistletoe—" he can't help it anymore. He kissed her. That made her weak. She let her guard down. But that's not important. She returned the favor.

Hilda let go. "But you know, I learned that you kiss each other under the mistletoe, not beside the mistletoe—" Hilda was surprised when Oga suddenly pulled the mistletoe out of the tree.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Well you said under the mistletoe right? Then how about this?!" he threw the mistletoe high above the sky as if it was never coming down again. Hilda was surprised.

"Now we're under it…" and he kissed her again. Hilda did the same.

'For an idiot like him… to think of a way just to kiss me… makes me like him more…'

"Last Christmas… this is what I wanted to do with you…" he murmured between kisses.

It was exact 12 midnight… and he managed to have a nice Christmas with her!

"…_Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying' I love you' I meant it_

_Now I know what I fool I've been,_

_But you kissed me now… I won't fool you again._

_This Christmas, I gave you my heart…_

_I gave it to someone special…"_

* * *

**wohoo! done with a one-shot story!**_  
_

**please wait for the manga version!**

**i'll update you guys if i'm done with it!**

**more stories to come! yeah!**


End file.
